


Descendants

by vino_and_doggos



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bisexual!Roy Mustang, F/M, FMA Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Roy has a kid, Roy/Ed is pretty background, Unbeta-ed, but they're super adorable together, family fic, nothing over g-rated tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vino_and_doggos/pseuds/vino_and_doggos
Summary: A teenager shows up on Ed and Roy's doorstep claiming to be Roy's son - and a member of the Yao clan.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Roy Mustang/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: FMA Secret Santa 2020





	Descendants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaiKusakabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/gifts).



> Happy holidays to [MaiKusakabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe)! It is me, your Secret Santa! I thought that you might enjoy your "Roy is a descendant of the Yao clan" headcanon taken a step further. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This has not been beta-ed, but endless thanks to [flourchildwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flourchildwrites) for allowing me to work through and bounce ideas off of her. This fic would be later than it already is if it weren't for her!!

A knock echoed throughout the townhouse. “Ed? Did you invite someone over?” Roy called from the kitchen.

“Not that I remember!” he answered from the study. Edward was curled up like a cat in the armchair in front of the fire, an open book resting gently against his thigh. “I’ll get the door though. Wouldn’t want you to burn the sauce!”

“That was one time!” Roy shouted, the smile evident in his voice. Yes, it was only once, but when did Ed ever let anything go?  _ A week from never _ , Ed’s voice answered in Roy’s head, and Roy couldn’t help the undignified chuckle-snort that escaped him.

He could hear the dull mumbles of a conversation in the foyer, Ed’s rich tenor playing off of a lighter voice. The short amount of time without his sight allowed him to easily discern voices in a crowd and footsteps down the halls of Central Command; however, nothing short of supersonic hearing would allow him to hear the exact conversation happening through a door, down the hallway.

Roy busied himself with mincing the garlic. He added it to the pot of shimmering tomato sauce and stirred before grabbing a clean spoon from the counter, dipping it into the sauce, and lifting it to his lips. He considered the flavors for a second and reached into the cabinet to his right, pulling out the sugar. Roy added a small amount, stirred, and tasted again. It was perfect - just enough sugar to take the acidity away from the tomatoes and allow the seasonings to sing.

He turned to get the pasta out of the pantry when the snick of the foyer door closing caught his attention. The voices had halted, and he shouted, “Ed, is everything okay?”

“Jeeze, Mustang, no need to yell, I’m right here,” Ed’s voice echoed in the hall, right outside the entrance to the kitchen.

“Who was at the door?” Roy asked lightly, grabbing the box of pasta and turning back to the stove, his back to the doorway.

“Uh, well…” Ed started, “he’s kind of still here.”

Roy spun on his heel to see a boy about Ed’s shoulder in height with jet black hair in a tousled mop, nearly hiding his deep brown, almond-shaped eyes. “Oh,” Roy said, quickly grabbing a tea towel and wiping his hands. “Roy Mustang,” he offered, thrusting his hand forward for the kid to shake.

The boy took it sheepishly. “Ju-long, sir. It’s… well, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he stammered. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” Roy prodded. He could hear the bubbling of the boiling water behind him and realized he never put the pasta in the water.

“Um, I don’t really know how to say this, so it might be best to just come out and say it. I’m your son.”

The silence echoed throughout the kitchen for a few seconds. The silence was broken by Roy chuckling and turning back to the stove, emptying the box of pasta into the pot and giving it a quick stir. He shook his head and turned back around to face his supposed son.

“That’s pretty funny, Ed. Where did you find someone who was willing to pull off this prank with you? This has Havoc’s name written all over it.”

“Roy,” Ed started. He walked across the kitchen, taking Roy’s hand gently in his own before continuing. “I don’t think this is a prank. Maybe you’d better listen to Ju-long.” Ed’s golden eyes, normally liquid pools of honey, were hardened, resembling amber - hard, nearly glassy.

There was no way.

Roy heard a ringing in his ears and felt his mouth go dry. He felt like he was simultaneously flying and drowning. His vision faded to tunnels. His lungs burned even as he breathed heavily and deeply; his hands reached up to swipe over his face and he shakily wiped the cold sweat from his brow.

A son? It wasn’t possible.

Physically, yes, in theory it was. There were many liaisons over the years. It wasn’t a question of possibility, it was more so a question of the logistics - when and who.

_ Roy? Roy, hon, come on _ , he heard reverberating in his skull. He knew that voice. It was Edward. He blinked in quick succession and shook his head slightly. Roy was seated at the kitchen table with Ed kneeling in front of him. Ed’s eyes had returned to the pools of honey, and Roy saw that they were filled with concern.

“Hey, there,” Ed said tenderly, reaching up and brushing Roy’s bangs from his face. “You okay? I mean, I don’t think that you have to be okay or anything, that was a perfectly acceptable reaction, I just wanted to know if you’re -”

“I’m fine, Ed. Thank you.” Roy could tell that Ed wasn’t about to let the subject drop but was able to silence his next tirade with a look.

Ed leaned into Roy, grasping him in a hug. “Is it true then?” Ed whispered. Roy ignored him and looked at the boy standing in his kitchen over Ed’s shoulder, gently but insistently slipping from the blond’s grasp and standing up. He crossed the room, taking in Ju-long as he went, noting similarities between them both.

“I have so many questions for you, Mr. Mustang,” Ju-long said quietly, as if he were aware that speaking too loudly might break Roy.

“As I do for you,” Roy answered, his voice raspy. “Would -” he cleared his throat and continued, slightly stronger, “you like to stay for dinner?”

Ju-long smiled. “I would like nothing more, sir.”

Roy went back to the stove, realizing that Ed turned off the burners at some point. Thankfully, the sauce wasn’t burnt and the pasta was at a perfect al dente.

“It’s nothing fancy, but it’s quite tasty, if I do say so myself,” Roy said. Why did he feel like he had to explain himself?

Ed must have sensed that Roy was flailing. “Ah, don’t let him fool you - the man can cook.” The blond flashed them both a wide, winning smile, grabbed a plate from the cabinet, and proceeded to fill it up with what Roy considered an exorbitant amount of food.

The two brunettes followed suit, and Ed led the way into the dining room. There was a clutter of cutlery and china and of chairs scraping across hardwood. Light clinks of silverware seemed to be magnified under the strangeness of the situation.

Roy took a bite; his food was not nearly as flavorful as he remembered it being when he was cooking it. In fact, he almost felt a bit nauseous. He placed his fork down gently.

“I would like to know your story.” He paused for a moment before adding, “Please,” quietly. 

Ju-long put down his fork as well. “That’s fair, sir. Where would you like me to start?”

“Tell me about you. I know your name, but nothing else.”

“Right,” Ju-long nodded. “Um… well, I’m fourteen, turning fifteen next year. My name means ‘powerful as a dragon’ - probably to reference you. I was raised in Xing by my mother, Jia. We live under the protection of the Yao clan because of me, so I had a pretty comfortable childhood.”

“Wait a second, why were you under the protection of the Yao clan?” Ed interjected. “And why because of you?”

“You...don’t know?” the young man asked, looking pointedly at Roy, who looked as confused as Ed. “Neither of you know?” Both shook their heads, glancing at each other and back to Ju-long, who took a deep breath. “My full name is Ju-long Yao. Roy Mustang is a descendant of the Yao clan through his mother’s line.” He hesitated for a moment. “Your mother was Xingese, wasn’t she?”

“She was,” Roy affirmed, nodding dazedly. His mother was Xingese royalty?

“A distant relative of the current emperor, Emperor Ling, but yes. She was. The Yao clan, in your mother’s time, was splintered and dangerous. She came to Amestris young, I was told.”

Roy nodded again. “She was a teenager… about your age, if I remember correctly. She sought shelter from my aunt after making it to Central City. That’s how she met my father.”

“That’s how I heard it too,” Ju-long agreed. “After I was born, Emperor Ling insisted that I take the Yao name instead of my mother’s or yours, Mr. Mustang. He said that it would allow him to provide us extra protection.”

“How long has Ling known that I was a member of the Yao clan?” Roy asked. “He never mentioned it to me,” he said, turning to Ed, a question behind his eyes.

“Nope, that never came up,” said Ed.

“I’m not sure,” Ju-long said tentatively. “All I know is that he knew by the time I was born.”

A heavy weight settled in the room, causing Roy’s breath to stutter. Wave after wave of uncertainty crashed through his mind. How could this be possible? Was he being taken for a ride?

“Tell me about your mother,” Roy requested. Ju-long relaxed and his smile became soft and luminous all at once.

“My mother… she’s wonderful. She previously worked at the palace. Now, she serves as a mentor to the young girls who work there. She helps them learn to read and write, as well as trains them in duties around the palace.”   
  


“Did she tell you how we met? About how - how you were conceived?” Roy prompted, somewhat awkwardly.

Ju-long blushed slightly, but said, “Yes, sir. She did.” He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “It was during Emperor Ling’s coronation. She was working to serve food and drink to the guests. She said that you...propositioned her and she thought you were a handsome man, so she agreed. She said that you parted ways, but you told her that you would love to see her again, soon.”

“I don’t remember anything from Ling’s coronation,” Roy said, his tone dazed.

“Roy, I remember that trip,” Ed interjected. “That’s the trip where you fell and busted open your head!”

“My head?”

“Yeah, Riza was ready to kill you. She thought you were drunk and fell on your way back to your room, but that doesn’t sound right, now that I’m hearing the first part of the story.”

Ju-long interrupted, “No, my mother always told me that he wasn’t drunk, which is why she was so confused about what happened the following morning.”

Ed said “Maybe you tripped - I probably tripped twenty times myself in that stuff we had to wear.”

“It’s possible,” Roy said before motioning for Ju-long to continue.

“She came up to you the following morning and asked if you would like to take a walk with her around the gardens. You told her that you didn’t know who she was. She told you her name, insisting that you had met the night before, and you kept denying it. My mother assumed that you just wanted a fling, a one-off kind of situation and decided to walk away. That’s why she didn’t try and contact you when she discovered that she was pregnant with me.”

Things started to fall into place. Though hazy, flashes of a beautiful Xingese woman in traditional garb appeared in his mind’s eye; in some, they were in public, dancing and laughing. In others, they were alone, clothes disheveled, the room dark. The memories felt as though they were buried deep, or maybe not even his own. They were there, though. It was nearly undeniable.

“A son,” Roy murmured. “I have a son.”

“Ju-long, where were you planning on staying tonight? It’s getting late, and if I’m not being too presumptuous, you can stay in the spare bedroom here,” Ed offered, flashing a quick smile at Roy who returned one.

“I would be honored to stay with you,” Ju-long said, adding his smile to the mix. Roy could see his own smile reflected back on a slightly different visage. 

“Come on, I’ll show you to your room,” Ed said, pushing back from the table. Ju-long stood and followed him, throwing one more smile at Roy as he went.

“Goodnight,” Roy called as he stood himself and cleared the dishes from the table to the kitchen. The rest of the clean-up could wait until morning.

Now, it was time to rest.

* * *

Roy and Ed lay in the darkness, cuddled up together. 

“Did you have any idea?” Ed asked gently. Roy couldn’t blame him for being curious.

“None at all,” he responded frankly. “I mean, I suppose I always knew it was possible that I had a child out there. You know I’ve been with as many women as men. Growing up in a brothel tends to do that to you.”

“Roy, you don’t have to justify your past with me. We didn’t get together for nearly four years after this happened; I can hardly hold you accountable. We both know that it’s just that - in the past.”   
  


“But it’s not, Ed,” Roy protested. “The error of my ways is sleeping in a room across the hall. What if there are others? What if -”

“We can’t live our lives around what-ifs,” Ed interjected. “Besides, even if there were others, would you love them any less? I know you, Roy,” the blond said as he lifted his head and kissed Roy’s jaw. “You would want to be involved. We’ve had the kids discussion, we both know that if we were in better positions and home more often, we would have adopted a long time ago. So what if you have another kid pop up out there? You won’t love them any less. I can tell you already unconditionally love Ju-long.”

Roy felt his throat constrict and felt his eyes burn. Ed was right.

“I love you,” Roy whispered, kissing the crown of Ed’s golden hair.

“Love you, too,” Ed responded as sleep claimed them both. Emotional exhaustion was a powerful drug.

* * *

The next morning, Ju-long came downstairs holding a piece of yellow parchment with intricate, delicate writing on it. He handed it over to Roy.

“This was the real reason why I volunteered to come,” he said sheepishly. “Emperor Ling is holding an anniversary celebration of his coronation. Next year will be the 15th anniversary, and he sent you both an invitation to attend.”

“Sweet!” exclaimed Ed. “I’ve been looking for an excuse to travel back to Xing!”

Roy smiled at his husband’s excitement. “I think a trip to Xing next year would be lovely.”

Ju-long took a breath as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it. Roy noticed and prompted the boy - his son - to say it.

“I was just wondering if maybe - if I could stay here until you travel to Xing? And we could go together?” He looked so nervous that Roy couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Of course you can,” Roy said genially, glancing at Ed to confirm that it was okay, who nodded in assent. “I would love to show you around Central, maybe travel a bit around Amestris. I especially want to introduce you to Aunt Chris and my team.”

“I would love that, sir,” Ju-long said, a grin splitting his face.

“Ju-long, you don’t have to call me ‘sir’,” Roy admonished gently. “Don’t feel like you have to call me ‘dad’ or anything, but you don’t have to be so formal. Just ‘Roy’ is fine.”

“Roy. I can do that.”

“Alright, who wants to go out for breakfast?” Ed asked excitedly. “I know a fun little place right across from the university. It has the best coffee!”

“Breakfast sounds excellent,” Roy said happily.

The three stepped outside together, their first meal out as a family. Roy smiled.

_ This is true happiness _ , he thought as they started down the road together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and again, Happy Holidays to MaiKusakabe! As always, feel free to harass me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vino-and-doggos), or if you've jumped ship, give me a follow on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vino_and_doggos).


End file.
